Toiles: A 30Kisses Challenge
by Sienna03
Summary: We're caught in the same web: you and I. Reffie drabbles.
1. Closing Time

**_A/N: _**_Mmkay, being the crazed Reffie fan that I am, I took on the 30Kisses LJ challenge: Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **Reno and Yuffie aren't mine, but the bar and the napkin are. _

_ **Note: **Entry # 1: Look Over Here!_

_ Title: Closing Time_**  
**

_

* * *

_

**Entry #1: Look Over Here – **_Closing Time_

Yuffie was, without a doubt, inebriated.

No amount of etiquette training, pleading from father (and various other high court officials), nor constant media coverage of her drunken escapades could blot the young women's affinity for intoxicating beverages. Even now, as lavender eyes bore down upon the still amber liquid, Yuffie knew that her drinking (under the legal age, without a legal guardian, a lot, and tequila) was a very irresponsible action.

So naturally, she shrugged and with a quick toss, sent the burning sensation of the alcohol wriggling down her throat.

She could have choked, but found the blazing sensation that soon consumed her body was welcome. Her body clung to the fire like a child to its mother, and she could feel the knot that was now her stomach loosen slightly.

Ever since AVALANCHE had disbanded and Cloud had yet again disappeared, Yuffie had vowed never to truly depend on anyone. People were just too damn unreliable. So, when her father announced that she must marry within the year in order to provide a male consort for Wutai, Yuffie did what any sensible nineteen-year-old girl living in the modern world would have done:

She ran.

Sure, she was always dragged back by the Turks, but it didn't change the fact that she ran. She always ran.

"Heya there, Princess," a familiar voice drawled, as equally memorable hands slammed down an empty bottle of vodka on the counter space before her.

Yuffie sighed irritably.

"The Turks that hard up that they can't find _real _jobs?" she jabbed irately, tucking her ever-short hair behind her bandana.

"Well, you know that Shinra's trying to play nice now. Just so happened we need Wutai for natural resources, and they need us to baby sit you." He stated simply, eyes plastered to the dusty wine rack before the pair.

"So," Yuffie began, annoyed, "chasing after its rogue princess is the way your company fosters substantial business relations?"

Reno brought a hand to his heart dramatically.

"Ouch, your Highness. Ouch." His maudlin expression heightening Yuffie's present irritability.

"Oh please," she snorted into her drink, "as if anything could get you."

Reno shrugged expectantly.

"Daddy dearest treasures his princess, and sends us to get you every time you slip away. If you quit running, you'd be seeing a lot less of the Turks."

Yuffie nodded.

"The only Turk I ever see is you, hot shot. I think ya got a crush on me!" Yuffie exclaimed good-naturedly, waving her drink happily from side to side.

Reno nodded curtly.

"Oh, yeah, that's it." He replied curtly, draining his fifth shot glass.

Yuffie quickly sobered.

"Well, why is it always you?" she wondered aloud.

The red-head smirked at the young girl and nodded at the bartender who had refilled his small glass.

"I ran away." He replied simply, before taking a small sip.

Had Reno been a smarter man, he would have also ducked the small hand that thwacked him on the shoulder.

"Fuck!"

"Hypocrite!"

"How?"

Yuffie crossed her arms childishly.

"You ran away because you were feeling trapped and yet here you are, trying to tie me down with you." She exploded, cheeks becoming rosier by the minute.

Reno shrugged.

"It's different." He replied quietly, eyes not quite reaching her own.

"How so?" the raven-haired youth demanded.

"I can afford to run away; you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because you're a princess and I'm not."

"Not a what?"

"A princess."

'Wait, you or me?"

"Yuffie…"

"I'm just playin', sheesh…No need to be so uptight, Turkey."

Reno winced in profound annoyance.

"Don't call me that," he ordered quietly.

"Fine…" she muttered.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the pair.

"I don't want it anymore." Yuffie stated softly, the breathiness of her voice grabbing Reno's attention.

"Now that the world's changing and everything's improving," Yuffie continued calmly," Wutai doesn't really need me right now…not till Dad gets sick or dies or something. I just…well, if I'm going to be bound to some power-hungry old guy in a couple of years and serve as a baby machine, I might as well make the best of what little freedom I have left, right?"

"You can't elude reality, Princess." Reno replied, his voice hard.

Yuffie's yearning gaze locked with Reno's cold one and after a short while, she nodded abruptly.

"You're right…guess it's time to cut out the _Look over here: I'm a poor princess! _Act, huh?" she asked bitterly, downing the rest of her drink.

Suddenly, an obnoxious moan of a woman caused the pair to jump, and Reno sheepishly reached for his phone. After Yuffie had realized that it had been Reno's ring tone to his cell phone, she rolled her eyes and located the exit.

"Reno here." He replied casually, hovering over the counter.

"Reno! Reno, can you hear me?" a feminine voice boomed, and an unfamiliar pang seized Yuffie's chest.

She gripped at her shot glass possessively.

"Geez, Elena, I can hear you just fine. Whudduya want now, woman?"

"Reno…"

"Damn it, Blondie, I'm in the middle of something'; make it quick!"

"Ugh, fine! Did you find her yet? Her father's going nutso over here!"

Reno's gaze swept over Yuffie's petite figure and found himself nodding his head towards the exit. Yuffie nodded gratefully, pushed her napkin towards him, and slipped out of the bar. His eyes followed her to the door, and he found himself confused when she didn't turn back around a wave good-bye.

"Reno? Reno!" Elena's voice called, piercing the silence that Yuffie had trailed in her wake.

"Yeah?" Reno called back, distracted.

"Well?"

"Nope, couldn't find her. Must have been a bad tip." He stated simply.

Elena sighed.

"Well, okay…get back here as soon as you can though, Rufus would like to see you before you clock out."

"Mmkay." Reno replied, ending the call without a goodbye.

Reno's eyes fell upon Yuffie's napkin and with a slight smile, he stuffed it into his pocket. Even after he had exited the bar, the nude lipstick continued to burn itself into his flesh.

* * *

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! 


	2. Lipstick

**_A/N: _**_Well, round two coming up! I can promise that my updates will be normal and that this challenge will be complete within the two month deadline because, quite frankly, its not the ten-to-fifteen page chapters that I put into my other stories! Anyway, entries three, four, AND five are written; I just have to get them typed and revised!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Obviously. _

_ **Note: **Entry #2: News; Letter_

_ Title: Lipstick _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entry #2: News; Letter – **_Lipstick_

She drops her pearl bag unceremoniously onto the cherry wood desk, plopping heavily upon its embroidered chair. She quickly removes the tiara that had been pricking her scalp to death and tosses it onto her marriage bed, sighing softly. She wants to sleep, but she knows that should her current hair-do, which defied all laws of gravity, lack perfection, there would be hell to pay.

She flicks on the television for the sound, only to turn it off in annoyance. She has never been a huge fan of the news, and the fact that her new husband's face is plastered upon it doesn't help.

"Damn it…" she mutters to herself, leaning tiredly back into her chair.

"Your Highness?" a small voice calls from the door and a young girl, its owner, is beckoned forth by a small wave of the woman's hand.

"Speak." She replies simply, gazing blankly at the snow that has begun to blanket the gardens of her new palace.

"His Majesty you husband requests that you dine with him to discuss arrangements over both your honeymoon and kingship."

A pale cheek nods compliantly.

"Of course," is all the raven-haired woman can manage, and her eyes are glued upon a sickly sapling, bending to the will of gravity, stooping low as if bowing the ground in defeat.

The ebb and flow of silence falls over the pair and the young girl waits patiently to be allowed to continue.

"Well?" the newly anointed queen asks impatiently.

"There's a letter for you; it appears to be two days ol-"

"From whom?" the woman demands, flaming amethyst eyes finally turned in the girl's direction.

The girl pauses hesitantly, slightly startled by her mistress' sudden frenzied demeanor and gasps as a milky hand shoots out, claiming possession of her wrist.

"Who?" the woman demands childishly, voice laced with exhausted desperation.

"The High Court Marshall," the child manages to pant out, eyes full of unsure terror.

What had bloomed into full red lips upon her mistress' face withers back into coral ones, as did the hand mark upon the servant's arm. The newly married woman finds herself again marveling at the little tree, hung with heavy snow, sinking and bending against its will.

"Oh," she states simply, all emotion dissipating within its breath.

The girl stands expectantly to be dismissed.

"Could you do me a favor?" the young woman asks suddenly, fixated yet upon the tree.

The little girl nods silently.

"Go to the cellars, find the finest bottle of wine, and with this letter, and send it to this address." the young woman pleads, rummaging though her purse for a scrap of paper she swore would stay at the bottom of it months ago.

"Your Highness?" the little girl inquires tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Um, His Majesty, your husband, has forbidden unauthorized mail from the courtiers to the Shrina Building for protective measures."

The young woman's eyes sweep appraisingly over the girl a second time. A long and white index finger lands thoughtfully upon the desk, but soon her other hand flies to her bag. Unhooking its diamond clasp, she rifles through its contents and produces a purple lipstick tube.

Taking the letter back from the girl, the young woman wraps it gently around the inside cap of the tube and closes the container.

"He should recognize this" Yuffie replies while handing the tube back to the girl, "it always did rub off."

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**_Reviews are always appreciated!_  



	3. Battle Basics

**_A/N: _**_Enjoy and Review!_

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine!_

_ **Note: **Entry # 3: Jolt_

_ Title: Battle Basics_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**  
Entry #3: Jolt! – **_Battle Basics_

Why is that every time we enter a town, the Turk (ies) are there? They're threatening us as usual, and we all take a moment to rest while they spout on about Shinra and other crap. We know we're going to have to fight because, well…just because we don't like the Turks, but it'll be a while.

I don't even bother to reach for my Conformer: Cloud's grunting out his self-righteous monologue. Yes, caveman, shake your big stick and protect your tribe. Grrrrrr! Those heathens don't have fire like we do, oh great leader, so flaunt your superiority!

Makes me want to smear clay all over my face and eat raw meat.

And Tifa…oh lord, Ms. I'm-So-Hot-And-Could-Probably-Kick-Your-Ass-Yet-I'm-Trailing-Pathetically-Behind-This-Pseudo-Hero-Wannabe! I love Teef, really I do, but she can find someone else…some one that wants her. Like the bald guy that Cloud's currently barking at: he looks like he's eyeing her up.

Well, as well as a dude wearing glasses can eye a girl up.

And then there's Vinny the Vampire…do I really need to say more?

Cid's jabbing his mop handle at the ground to pass the time through Cloud's monologue. He jumps up suddenly, and it isn't until I see the burn on his hand that I realize he had accidentally flicked cigarette ash onto his skin. Again.

I'm suprised he hasn't set himself on fire yet.

I hear a giggle and I automatically turn to our resident Pretty-In-Pink (Brunette) Barbie, covering her mouth, emerald eyes mirthful. Cait Sith and Red XIII are sitting behind her…

…being Cait Sith and Red XIII.

When we see Cloud raise his sword and charge in, we all snap back to attention and rush towards the Turks. Finally!

Aerith's down first, so we all click a Cure materia in an empty weapon slot just in case. Cait Sith gets whacked in the face, and with an electric fizzle, he's out. Red XIII and Tifa follow after, a nasty snow blizzard sent from the blond Turkey causing them to cling to the sidelines, panting heavily.

So, let's see: there's me, Cloudiebo, Dracula, and the Human Chimney left. Of friggin' course.

All I really am aware of is the screeching blond who's swinging at Cloud and the bald guy who's pummeling at Cid and Vincent, so when I feel a white-hot burning sensation at my left side, I can't help but swear and swing my foot back in retaliation.

After a satisfying _crack_, my eyes fall onto the (funnier) Cloud counterpart of the Turks. Well, the clutching-his-jaw-in-pain and red-headed funnier counterpart.

He's smirking, and the scar across his face glows brighter then his hair. The nightstick that he holds is crackling with electric energy, but the as my heart wriggles its way up my throat, I forget to chase after him.

Cloud's sword is soon swinging again and the red head guy in back in action, but the kiss he blew my way before jumping back in delivered a shock more powerful than his weapon ever could.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**_Purple Review Button: Click it!_**  
**


	4. Not So Her

**_A/N: _**_Well, I think my creative process is starting to level off a bit, so you might see a slow down in the day-to-day updates: thanks to all my reviewers!_

_**Disclaimer: **All characters and settings used are trademarks of Square-Enix and I only get to play with them temporarily._

**

* * *

**

**Entry # 4: Our Distance and That Person** – _Not So Her_

"It's not you," Reno assures the crying young woman against his chest, "It's me. I'm a horrible person; a murderer."

The not-so dark-haired beauty sniffles pitifully against his chest, her not-so jade eyes brimming with tears.

"It's that princess isn't it? She's getting divorced and you're going after her!" the not-so small woman moans, her not-as emerald bandana caressing his tough cheek.

Reno sighs and presses a light kiss to the girl's not-so flushed cheek and squeezes the not-so lively girl closer to his chest.

"No, babe," he lies tonelessly, "it's just the distance"

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**_Review!_ **  
**


	5. Principles of Devotion

**_A/N: _**_Well, I guess I was wrong when I said that my creative process was leveling off...my brain is starting get tired from all the ideas! I do need to get this done fast thought just because I have another 30Kisses pair to get done after this, so hopefully I can this done by the end of the month...crosses fingers hopefully_

_** Disclaimer: **All characters, settings, and jokes that you thought were to lame are, of course, property of Square-Enix. (Jokes that **were **funny are mine, I suppose...)_ **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entry #5: "Ano Sa"/ "Hey, you know…" –** _Principles of Devotion_

"And this one?" Yuffie chirped, the sunlight bathing her lucid skin.

Reno shifted, clutching at what little of the bed sheet Yuffie hadn't used to cover herself up.

"Oh, that one was when Rude and I got majorly trash-"

Yuffie giggled and the lilting sound caused Reno to pause.

"Why do _all_ your tattoo stories start like that?" she asked playfully, swatting his shoulder and the area in question.

Reno shrugged good-naturedly and wrapped an arm around Yuffie's think shoulders.

"It ain't interesting is there's no alcohol!" he cried, poking at the girl's sides.

She threw back her head in laughter, raven hair ruffling against the pillow, and Reno couldn't help but bury his face into the crook her bare neck. He would have pecked at the freckles that dotted the back of her shoulder blades had he suppressed his 'that's-not-very-manly' mechanism. He settled simply with squeezing the lithe form closer to his own.

"Ahem." Yuffie coughed obnoxiously, catching her lover's attention.

"Huh?"

"What's with the Honeybee girl?" she demanded, her nose poking into the tattoo in question.

Reno smiled wryly.

"She said it was temporary," came the man's simple reply, "and she was a great kiss-"

"Reno…"

"Sorry, babe. I like your thin lips better anyway."

"You know…" Yuffie sighed irritably, childishly turning her back to him.

"What?" Reno inquired curiously, pulling the girl's waist closer to his own despite her protests.

"Never mind," she replied determinedly, abruptly spinning to face him, "You know that my father still wants to meet you, right?"

It was Reno's turn to flash his back to her in frustration.

"Yuffie…" he replied curtly, "you and I both know that nothing good could possibly come out of that meeting…"

She shrugged and pressed an 'I'm-Tired-of-Arguing' kiss to his shoulder.

"I know, Turkey, but it's the _principle _of the matter." She stressed.

Reno heaved a sigh.

"Alright." He consented, unable to catch the word from tumbling out.

Yuffie's breath pressed against his shoulder blades like white hot fire, and he let the ascension hang in the air.

"Hey," her voice softly beckoned, "you know what?"

Reno grunted curiously.

"Thank you"

Reno released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thought you were going to say I love you or something," Reno replied, obviously relieved.

Yuffie chuckled, her body shaking gently against his own.

"Do I really have to?" she asked as the giggles subsided, lavender eyes filled with questions.

With a frenzied kicking aside of sheets and a kiss that made her skin sing his praises, Yuffie had her sign of devotion.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**_Review!_**  
**


	6. Ability

**_A/N: _**_I know these kinda end up short, but they **are **drabbles. I'll try to come up with some longer stuff, but they just kinda end up this length. Sorry!_

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing, nada, and zilch are mine. (Everything else belongs to Square-Enix.)  
_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entry 6: The Space between Dream and Reality –** _Ability_

Elena can freely admit that she really doesn't know much.

This thought can also extend to the red mass of hair, sleeping soundly upon her couch.

Elena is able to pull a trigger, control her partners, keep an immaculate apartment, and throw a tantrum, but what she can't do is understand why the hell Reno has shown up on her doorstep, cheeks smeared with a whorish red lipstick, for the past two weeks: drunkenly babbling on about how much he hates the smell of lavender and women with attitudes.

Even as he tosses and turns uncomfortably on her leather couch, Elena cannot fathom why the suit she now throws into the washing machine is heavy with the scent of a Honeybee girl; especially when Reno was always capable of finding a girl for free…entertainment.

But as she scrubs out the stains on his t-shirt, Elena is able to see that her partner is lonely, and as he drunkenly murmurs in his sleep, she _does_ know that what he is moaning is a name.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, namely FushiaFinn for feedback, and if you haven't reviewed yet, there's a first time for everything! (Btw, I'm looking for a beta with this project so I can maybe get some ideas on how to add length...Thanks!)_**  
**


	7. Expertise

**_A/N: _**_I can promise that this will be the shortest it gets!_

_**Disclaimer: **None of it's mine, or I would be getting paid for this!_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Entry #7: Superstar –** _Expertise_

If Reno knew something about anything, it was how to a be a good Turk.

The key was not to get the job done: that'd be way too simple. It was planting the seed of fear, watering it with the discomfort of a crowd that surged whenever he entered a room.

So when he bumped into a happily surprised Yuffie in the slums of Midgar, he thought, fleetingly, of kissing her fearless face.

**-End-**

* * *

_**A/N: **Review!_  



	8. The Breakup

**_A/N: _**_Check previous note..._

_**Disclaimer: **Not. Mine. _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entry #8: Our Own World –** _The Breakup_

"Why?"

It's not the simple question that stabs at his heart like a dagger. Rather, it is the finality of the word; the pleading entreaty that hangs in the air: severing whatever stilted trust they had managed to construct.

"You and me," he replied, his voice hard, "we're not meant for the same things. It just wouldn't work."

She moves to catch his lips with her own, desperately hoping to change his mind, but he is already turning the doorknob and shattering their world.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**_Review!_


	9. Home By Dinner

**_A/N: _**_For the record, I'm rather fond of this one. Enjoy!_

_ **Disclaimer: **Not mine. All Square-Enix  
_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entry #9: Dash –** _Home by Dinner_

His legs burn as he stumbles over debris, the echoes of his frenzied footsteps resounding throughout the abandoned warehouse. He claws desperately at the bullet lodged too close to his heart and the gashes that criss-cross their way up his arms twinge with vindictive force. His left arm falls to his side, only to be forced up again by his useless right. He would growl in frustration, but he can only focus his energy into propelling himself away from the whizzing bullets and his partner's accusing glances as they fall behind.

He can only run.

When Reeve awarded him with command of this mission and a small promotion bonus, he had been ecstatic. Yuffie's un-subtle hints concerning Valentine's Day and the scarlet flush that had blanketed over Elena's features had made his new prize worthy, but it was Rude's nod-of-approval that made him proud.

That pride had led to irresponsibility: he assured Reeve that he, Elena, and Rude could handle this alone. That the mission would be a breeze, and, as he had promised Yuffie, they'd all be home for dinner.

The only breeze that this mission holds, he realizes, is the one that whips past his face as he darts away from flying daggers and the crushed sunglasses that lay beside Rude's lifeless body.

Elena's scream strikes forcefully against his ears, but all he can do is run because all he can think about is Yuffie's annoying laugh and the feel of her body underneath his own. He can only see the shine of her hair that the reading light casts as she paints her small toenails and the burnt chocolate chip pancakes she insists on making every morning. He is only concerned with his promise to the woman he loves, damning everything he knows to get home to a dinner that is probably ruined by one too many dashes of salt.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**_Review!_


	10. Gambling

**_A/N: _**_Sorry this took so long: my Document Manager got screwey and I had to wait for lovely staff to fix the problem. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **All typoes and incorrect grammar belongs to me! _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entry #10** - _Gambling_

"Tenth place! Tenth place! But Smooches _always _gets first!" Yuffie whined in disbelief, staring dejectedly at her chocobo racing ticket.

Flicking away the loose ask of his cigarette, Reno smirked smugly. When he had suggested that he and Yuffie go out and 'have some fun', the Gold Saucer had definitely _not _been what he had in mind. But when she grinned, the bright toothiness of it had temporarily disoriented him and he was helplessly forced to nod.

That's what he liked to think, anyway.

"Told you that you should have just stuck with Mog House," he baited her, the teasing lilt of his voice annoying Yuffie profoundly.

She opted for sticking her tongue out at him childishly, her hands curled and resting on her hips.

"Yeah," she shot back, a smirk rivaling her counterpart's slowly dawning upon her own face, "keep being mean to me and the only thing you'll be fondling for the next three weeks is a kupo nut."

Reno's devilish grin only grew wider as he scooped the girl into his arms and planted a kiss to her forehead. (Yuffie choose to disregard the hand that slid towards more favorable resting places). While she could admit that she was ecstatic by Reno's rare display of public affection, she was also guilty of suspicion when it concerned his smirk.

"Why so smiley, Turkey? It's not like you're getting any tonight," she quips, _subtly _reminding him that he would indeed be returning home alone after helping her sneak back to the Costa del Sol house and the Avalanche reunion that she had slipped away from.

"Well," Reno sighed happily as he swatted his way through the crowd surrounding the chocobo ticket counter with the small (and protesting) mound of flesh in his arms, "money's just as good as sex and _my _chocobo got first place."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_You know the drill!_

**-End-**


	11. Antithesis

**_A/N: _**_I was asked awhile back by the lovely FushiaFinn why Reno sought out paid companionship as opposed to just picking a girl up at a bar in Entry #6's Ability. I was just going to answer, but it spurned an idea for a shot, and since she/he has been kind enough to drop a review every single time, I thought I'd answer in the form of an entry. (I know you were looking for something more happy, Fushia, but I just had to pump this out! Laughs on the way!)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine._

**

* * *

**

**Entry # 11: Gardenia – **_Antithesis_

He tosses the girl another five gil and savors the liquid burn of alcohol as it wriggles its way down his throat. The heavy scent of perfume clings sickly to the air and, for once, he is thankful for the privacy of the Shinra corporate room at the Honeybee Inn.

The girl that dances before him is clad only in a yellow bikini bottom: the matching top had been discarded almost immediately upon her entrance and, more importantly, his command. Her pink wig glimmers in the shine of dimmed purple lights and the mirrors that line the lime – tinged circular room reveal every curve and ravine of the stripper's body.

She bends and Reno finds himself entranced at her response to his every whim: he pours more alcohol into the shot glass before him, sighing in annoyance when he realizes that his third bottle is empty. He entertains the vague notion of sending the girl out to get more, because she really has no choice in the matter, but Reno wants her to stick around: he wants to tell her to do things and not have to argue about it.

He really can't understand why he's there: if he was notorious for anything, aside from being a Turk, it would be for the charm that helplessly caught young women in his web.

But as he motions for the girl to spread her legs wider, he remembers that the girl is not trying to have a conversation: her hips roll, but her eyes do not. She doesn't smell like a kiss of lavender, she smells like an ocean of gardenias. She does not smile, she does not eye his materia, and she does not bug him about trivial, commercialized holidays that attack the wallets of the male population.

She dances and makes him feel nothing and, for now, that suits Reno just fine.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: _**_Review!_  



	12. The Waltz

**_A/N: _**_Sorry for the delay: having a bit of problems on this end of the computer!_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine. _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entry # 12: In a Good Mood** _– Waltz  
_

She kisses him lingeringly, pales hands entwining themselves inextricably with shocks of red hair, gently attempting to sway herself away from the bedroom door. His body resists her push, only pressing itself closer to her own and the solid oak barrier. She giggles against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and savoring the taste of his tongue as it slips its way into her mouth. Despite the taste of stale ale and ash now kissing themselves their way up her lips and into the back of her throat, she continues to expertly navigate their bodies to the exit of the apartment, engaging in a dance that the pair seem to know all too well.

She breaks apart from him, smiling softly. He smiles back and, in a rare display of affection, cups her cheek with his hand. He cracks a forgettable joke and she laughs, and they ignore that these meetings shouldn't really be happening.

Her face becomes serious and she tells him she loves him.

It is only until after he flees from her doorway and tears down the hallway that she lets her triumphant laugh ring.She stares at the sparkle of her newly stolen materia, marveling at how three little words could get him out of her apartment faster than the intricate waltz that they had created.

* * *

**_A/N: _As always, please don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!**  



	13. Addiction

**_A/N: _**_Dedicated to my lovely beta, Sarah, who is the end-all, be-all, hands down. There's your slightly angsty fluff, and now, onto more silly one-shots. (They should be up in a day or two!)_

_ **Disclaimer: **All characters and settings belong to Square-Enix (i.e. **NOT**_ _me.)_

**

* * *

**

**Entry #13: Excessive Chain –** _Addiction_

He watches as the smoke escapes the butt of his cigarette and flutters up to the early morning sky. The roof of his upscale apartment is dusted with the ash of his past seven cigarettes and his cashmere suit is torn on the leg. He sits out there because he dreads the daylight, the sun that bleeds red upon the ancient structures of Wutai and over the palace in which Yuffie is supposed to be at.

The party was a big bore, Reno muses, and he would have left early if not for the much anticipated entrance of the new monarchs of Wutai. Shinra had been trying to cultivate a business relationship with the country since a large coal deposit had been discovered, and for the past two years, cheesy parties had been thrown both by his company and the country of interest. It was at Shinra's request that he had decided to move up here, and after a few bar trips, he and their rambunctious princess had fallen into a relationship.

When Godo died and named Yuffie his official heir, they knew the end was near. He could see it in her upright posture at the funeral, the crisp and elegant dress she had donned for her coronation, her fake, pleasing laugh that she had adopted for her first state dinner, and the tears that traced their way down her cheeks as she had walked away from him for the "last" time. She had grown up, and in two months, she was engaged.

This first time he had seen Yuffie on the arm of an attractive, raven-haired youth who looked like he had been born wrapped in jewels, he had been jealous: the man was cultured, good-looking, nice, scar-less, and rich. But worst of all, he had the one woman that Reno could not attain. Not even four weeks after meeting him at a corporate party, they were married, and Reno could not help but be relieved that he had not been invited to the ceremony.

Reno knows he's no dancer, especially compared to Yuffie's pretty-boy husband, and so he wonders what got him to ask her to dance with him at a ball held by the royal couple. She was completely off-limits, still is, and yet her lavender eyes had been so inviting and he was so drawn to her presence not only because he had been the one by her side for so long, but because she'd brush her hand against his own when she thought no one was looking.

Another thin line of smoke flitters away and Reno exhales a cloud to chase after it.

The first ball, and their first dance, had bristled against his defenses: they spoke civilly and longingly, asking how being a queen or the new head of the Turks was suiting the other. With shrugs and sighs, they separated, but the second, third, and fourth balls, in which he held her so close that he was able to commit the feel of her skin to memory, reduced his walls to rubble. The smell of her hair tore apart his carefully constructed apathy, and, defenseless, he had brought her home with him.

He can't regret the crashes and bangs that signals that Yuffie was awake and destroying his apartment: she had done it the first time she had realized she had put her own needs before her country's and she had continued to do so after. Reno had stopped buying new furniture after the fifth time, and was annoyed to find holes punched into the walls when she had left nothing else to be destroyed. He doesn't look forward to the ensuing fight in which the whole escapade will be blamed solely on him, and he doesn't relish that she will walk away from him in the end. He hates that he cannot win the girl, and he wants to kill her aristocratic husband, but then he remembers that he hasn't lost Yuffie to a man that she does not love, but to a country she will die for.

He does, however, light an eighth cigarette and begin to make his way down to the ladder because he loves her, the kiss that she always sadly presses to his cheek and she tells him that it's the last time, and the knowledge that, as she walks away, she will always be back.

**-End-**

**

* * *

****_A/N: Please, please, please don't forget to leave a review!_ ****  
**


	14. Ticket

**A/N: **So sorry for the delay: I'm having quite a bit of trouble with the comp at home, so now that I have (breif) access to one that is more reliable, here is an update. Thanks so much for all of your support and I hope you enjoy the next installment!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings belong to Square-Enix.

_

* * *

_

**Entry #14: Radio Cassette Player - **_Ticket_

Reno pulled at his tie the minute he had crossed through the doorway, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter. There were only certain circumstances that brought the fiery young man to treat the keys to his apartment so recklessly, and while he could stand to have his pay cut and to encounter former AVALANCHE members (who would proceed to question him about his relationship with Yuffie), he could not stand Elena's psycho obsession with perfection. While he could admit that he often erred from protocol, he could not understand why the blond woman thought that the Turks' manual would hold the answers to every situation presented.

Shaking his head in resolute frustration, Reno plopped down on the overstuffed chair of their overstuffed apartment. He glanced at the answering machine, the bleeping _'16 Missed Calls, 12 Unheard Messages'_ in bright red letters serving as a testament to the couple's disdain toward the phone. He leaned his head tiredly against the chair and let his thoughts drift...

...and then he heard it.

It sounded _awful_; wailing babies, nails and chalkboards, and the morning news that brought tales of horrible disaster could not have been worse. Reno but back the blood-curdling scream that clawed its way up his throat, his disgust weighing heavily upon his chest. The horrible sound pressed itself passionately up against his barriers, urging him forward

Yetwith a masochist's glee, he tore through the nearby drawer, hand fumbling about for his weapon. Grinning triumphantly when his hands found their way round the hard plastic object, he crept towards the source of the sound, wondering why he had not anticipated the assault on his ears the minute he stepped through the door. It was obvious that the horrible event had been premeditated and the perpetrator had meant him to discover the source: for the door, which now emitted fog, had been left ajar.

He crept towards the sputtering room, the sound of tumbling water wrapping themselves around his being, kissing away the bruises that their intolerable counterpart had stamped on his skin. He edged himself against the walls, aware that the source of the sound could easily catch him lurking in the doorway. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to facethe fears that were sprung bythe painful consequences he would undoubtedly have to suffer through, Reno stilled his nerves. It had to be done: he had to have record so that such a horrific transgression would never permeate through the household of those less innocent than he.

It was only when he was blinded by the soapy loofa that Reno realized that recording Yuffie singing in the shower had not only inflicted "emotional trauma that I'll never be able to forgive you for…EVER!" but had also landed him a first-class ticket to the couch.

**-End-**

* * *

**_A/N: Please be kind enough to review!_**


	15. Perfection

**_A/N: _**_Hello all! My comp is all better, so my update feed will be so as well. I wrote this whole entry in dialogue for two reasons: 1) While I'm not a huge fan of writing dialogue, my boyfriend is, so I thought I'd give it a try and 2) it's easier to portray the pair's banter in this type of style. Well, I hope that I didn't screw it up too badly and that you all enjoy!_

_ **Disclaimer: **Reno, Yuffie, Godo, and movie quotes from **Moulin Rouge, Stella, The King and I **and **Jerry Maguire** are not mine. Hope that doesn't matter very much to you all!  
_

**

* * *

**

**Entry # 15: Perfect Blue -** _Perfection_

"Yuff?"

"Yeah?"

"You promise your father isn't going to kill me?"

"Of course not."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"…"

"What now, Reno?"

"I think he's going to hurt me"

"RENO!"

"What! He's your father, Yuffie! With my reputation-"

"Oh jeez, Reno, we've been through this! Get yourself together: you're a Turk. You could take him if it came down to it."

"You think so, babe?"

"I **know** so, hot shot, so come over here so I can straighten your tie."

"When you'd become so damn domestic?"

"Stuff it, Turkey."

"That's the idea."

"Shut up."

"Do you _really _think I can take your Dad?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"We both know I can't."

"Lemme boost your ego, hmm?"

"Okay, boost away!"

"You're _so_ charming"

"Obviously."

"Devilishly handsome."

"No pun intended."

"A pain in the ass."

"Naturally."

"Ugh…you're not supposed to agree."

"…why?"

"You're annoying."

"Hey, Yuffie?"

"Hmm?"

"Does he hate me?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb."

"…eh, probably."

"Is it cause we eloped?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Is it cause I got you knocked up?"

"You make it sound so romantic."

"Sorry…is it cause he caught me knocking you up?"

"Reno! People can still _hear _us, you know that? And what is with this goddamn tie?"

"Damn it woman, just rip it off. It's not like I want it."

"No, you have to wear a tie! It's a royal dinner, you idiot!"

"Why then?"

"Why what?"

"Why does he hate me?"

"Reno…"

"I wanna know."

"Ugh. Fine. It's cause you wear blue."

"…what the fuck?"

"Reno, language."

"Old habits die hard."

"Well, I guess sleeping on the couch will become one, huh?"

"Sorry. But I still don't understand. What's he got against blue?"

"He doesn't _hate _blue – you know what, try this tie- It's that he doesn't trust men _in _blue."

"Why?"

"You might recall a certain war that killed my country's economy, political might, and overall sense of well-being?"

"…"

"The company that was responsible: they wore blue."

"…"

"You know how you now are currently employed by that company?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"So yeah…that's why. You shouldn't have asked; now you're going to make yourself worried."

"Already am. How do I make him stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Sleeping with my mother. _Hating me_, Yuffie. How do I make him stop hating me?"

"Easy!"

"I'm all ears."

"Oh don't cross your arms like that; makes you look like a punk."

"You forget who you're talking to."

"True."

"So…?"

"So…? Oh! Be perfect."

"Be perfect?"

"Yes, Reno, be perfect."

"Shit."

"Shit is right."

"So, he's always going to hate me, isn't he?"

"No."

"Why do you say that? From the sound of it, the cards are stacked against me."

"He'll love you because I do."

"Ugh, don't get gushy on me…"

"Love is a many splendid thing, you had me at hello, in these dreams I've loved you so._ Steellllllllaaaaaaa_!"

"…Hi, Mr. Kisaragi...um, no, I don't know what she's screaming about either."

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: Thank you to all of the new readers who have left both numerous AND helpful reviews! You're all so greatly appreciated! Now, for all of those who don't review: jump on the bandwagon! (You wanna be cool, don't you?)_**


	16. Give and Take

**_A/N: _**_Sorry for the long delay: my computer died on me. I have several entries written already, but I'm posting in order, so until I can come up with something for #17 - Khz, I'm stuck. _

_** Disclaimer: **All FVII charcters and setting aren't mine: I'm just borrowing.  
_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entry #16 – **_Give and Take_

Yuffie's sick of watching Cloud win his was through the battle arena, blonde hair shining as the world's chosen golden boy. She's tired of seeing his sword arc gracefully in every which way and the sparkles in both Tifa and Aerith's eyes as he waves their way between battles. She can't stand that even Vincent, the resident recluse of the group, is willing to follow him to the end of the earth, just because he's Cloud and he's an ex-SOLDIER and he's so good and strong.

She would turn to Tifa to complain, but then there's another thing she hates: the girl is gorgeous. Her raven locks falls neatly to the small of her back and it looks so straight and smooth; nothing like Yuffie's boyish, dull hair. The shine of Tifa's smile is enough to blind anyone within a fifty-foot radius and should anyone stare at her big ti-chest, Yuffie chastises herself, Tifa certainly has the ability to bust some chops.

Aerith's is a different kind of beauty- while Tifa is rough around the edges; breath-taking in her fierceness, Aerith is softer, more open. She's wrapped in pink, shimmering no matter which way the light hits her. Her eyes sparkle with a secret that she was sure no one knew and her mouth, Yuffie's convinced, is stuck in a permanent pout. She's giving and nice and everyone loves her, whereas Yuffie is loud and annoying and the group addresses her as 'brat' so much she's not even sure if the group knows her real name.

Red XIII sits knowingly by her side, and the two smile at each other. Yuffie is sick and tired of meathead warriors and perfect women. She's tired of fighting for a good cause for nothing and she's sick of being giving while receiving nothing back. Yuffie is tired of playing the hero because the last time she fought for a cause like this, she lost her mother and her country.

So, naturally, when the leader of the Turks bee-lines to untie her on the Wutai cliffs, she's glad. His partner is dangling a few feet across from her and the blonde's eyes are blazing, but the kisses that the red-head presses against her neck as he works out the knots of Don Corneo's chord makes her forget. She knows that Cloud and the others are waiting below on the cliff, and not for the first time, she wished that she had a leader that would take as well as give.

**- End - **

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and PLEASE don't forget to review!_ **  



	17. Nerd

**_A/N: _**_Alright guys, here's the thing: I'm no science buff. I was at a lose for what to do for this entry, but thanks to the lovely FushiaFinn (who has saved my literary ass many a time...or at least with this challenge) and Wikipedia for its simplified definitions that DON'T include charts, here it is. Hope you enjoy; I realize its not that great, so the next entry is coming soon._

_**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII characters, plot lines, or landscapes are property of **Square-Enix**. (And, subsequently, _not_ mine.)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Entry # 17: kHz - **_Nerd_

He slips into the enveloping darkness that falls upon the cliffs of Wutai, cigarette dangling in his mouth. His suit is wrinkled as usual, and while he climbs these cliffs in the same shoes, he has shorter hair. He can remember how, a long time ago, he would scale this mountain regularly to meet a fiery ninja-girl who winked and refused anything he offered. He can recall the tears that sparkled like raindrops and the laughter that sounded like chandeliers, but he can't quite remember whether they were his or hers.

He runs a hand nervously through his hair, worrying that perhaps this meeting is happening too soon.

The cliff is beginning to ascend and the moon peeks out at him from behind a carved finger. He smirks as he passes a clasped hand, remembering how he had cradled his ninja-girl in the cradle of the massive stone structure. His cigarette burns slowly, the dark abyss of the night sky hungrily devouring its flailing wisps of smoke. The young man's eyes follow the death –dance intently and when the smoke gives way to starlight, he sighs bitterly.

"There's no use in remembering," he growls toughly to himself, "this will be different."

"No duh." A voice replies flatly.

Red hair swivels and lavender eyes are found.

"Hey brat."

"Hey ass."

Two chuckles dance around one another slowly, wrapping each other up with warmth.

"How are ya?"

The man smirks characteristically.

"I'm doing just fine. How about you, your majesty?"

Mako green eyes quiver then, because upswept raven hair flinches at the title as if he had taken his cigarette and buried it in her skin.

"I'm miserable." She replies simply, and the young man cannot remember a time where she was honest on a first try.

"Why's that?"

"I'm getting divorced."

Scarred cheeks bite back triumphant laughter.

"You loved him?" he forces himself to ask, recalling all times that she had arrived at his apartment door for the past five years. She couldn't…?

Her derisive snort echoes in the caverns that surround them, and he is put at ease.

"No, publicity." She replies, hands folded in her lap.

"Why did you call me out here?" he asks suddenly, his own calloused hands twitching.

Thin lips bend into a smile and the young man is entranced as they, and the body they belong to, scoot closer to his own.

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

There was the evasive woman he knew.

"So what do we do from here, Ms. Kisaragi?"

"Eliminate that money-laundering asshole of a husband, have a mourning period, and then elope." She responds resolutely.

He affirms the plan with a nod.

"Can I do it?" he asks eagerly, growling at the memory of their wedding.

The girl giggles, but shakes her head.

"I've already called Rufus, and if he hasn't assigned you to the case, then no killing for you."

For once in his life, the man is saddened by the prospect of having his hands clean.

The young woman stands up, and he is mesmerized by the way that even the moon seems to take a back seat to her beauty, regardless is she is wrapped in jewels or in coarse cloth. She holds out her hand to him, and he marvels out how tough her hands are because they had looked so soft.

They walk down the cliffs into the shadow of the night, back to his apartment that she had visited for so long, and as the early morning kissed their panting, naked skin, the raven-haired beauty glances up at him briefly.

"Your heart's beating a million miles a minute." She says; her voice muffled as she buries her face into his chest.

The man, whose arms are linked behind his head, smiles and covers her shoulders with the thin blanket.

"Nope, it's going at 1.2 Hz a second." He replies mechanically, years of useless information surfacing.

The girl's face scrunched into an amused expression, and she scooted closer to his body for heat.

"Nerd." She accused quietly, watching the rain as it began to dance and fall on his balcony outside.

"In one life, yeah." He replied simply, his gaze following her own.

Yuffie clutches for his hand as the both look out at the sun.

"I'd love you if you went back to being a nerd."

Reno snorts.

"Course you would: you could steal all my materia while I was lining my pants with pocket protectors."

**-End-**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I can't stress reviewing enough! I know you folks aren't obligated, but it'd be much appreciated!  
_


	18. Manliness

**_A/N: _**_How did school sneak up on me so suddenly? Suddenly I have three books to read an four papers to write! Blegh...Anyway, sorry for the delay, meant to post this up awhile ago. #19's already written, but still in the notebook, so until I type it up, you guys will have to wait. (Don't worry: I only have a few more days until I hit the two month deadline, so you'll be seeing a flurry of entries!)_

_**Disclaimer: **All properties of Final Fantasy VII are the brainchildren of **Square Enix. ** _

_**Note: **For those of you not aware of the **30 Kisses challenge **criteria, we writers have to include a theme. Duh, Sienna, you're probably saying. Well, with this theme, they creators left a note next to **challenge #18 - "Say ahh..."** claiming that arrogant guys say this. That being said, I hope the theme carries over.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Entry #18: "Say Ahh…" - **_Manliness_

Reno loved his wrinkled suits; really he did. Rude loved his crisp and clean, Elena silk and expensive, but rough, un-ironed cotton suited him just fine. He wasn't a fan of the fancy pin-strips or the hidden pockets. He didn't care for cashmere or velvet, and if a salesman ever tried to hand him a matching hat, he'd put a bullet to his brain before the guy would even have the chance to recognize a gun.

Reno loved his whiskey; the burning sensation that slid down his throat was a sort of solace to him. Rude liked his tequila, which led Reno to suspect that Rude wasn't just an old white guy. Yet again proving herself to being the only female Turk at the moment, Elena loved her white Zinfandels. White wine was for wusses, Reno was convinced, and should a barkeep ever set a wine glass before him, he'd put a bullet to his brain before the guy would even have the chance to recognize a gun.

So when Reno walked into the house that night to find that Yuffie had thrown him a surprise birthday complete with a new silk suit and an expensive bottle of Cabernet, his "Say ahhh…" attitude died a little bit more.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: Please don't forget to review!_  
**


	19. Blush

**_A/N: _**_Yay for quick updates! I realized that I had #19 writted way before a lot of my other challenges, so I decided to throw it up here sooner rather than later. I hope you all appreciate this chapter because I fought of the Reno-Red hair cliche that most Reffie writers love to employ. I wanted to include Aerith and Tifa in at least one of these entries just because I love both their characters as well, so here's the result! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square Enix. (i.e. Not me)_

**

* * *

**

**Entry #19 - **_Blush_

"Yuffie…are you sure?"

The girl in question grinned sheepishly at both Tifa and Aerith, shrugging carelessly.

"He cute and he asked," Yuffie replied simply.

"More like blackmailed…" Tifa muttered.

Yuffie glared at the raven-haired beauty, rifling through her travel bag. She tossed different articles of clothing onto the ground, blissfully unaware of Aerith's anguish caused by clean clothes touching dirt.

"You know, I don't think any of the guys would thought that it's a good idea." Tifa continues, plopping down next to Aerith on a nearby rock.

"Which is why," Yuffie called back, wagging her finger over her shoulder, "we ain't gonna tell them!"

Aerith giggled.

"So it's like a _forbidden _romance, huh?" she stated dreamily, her emerald eyes dancing as her milky hands clasped together.

Yuffie nodded enthusiastically.

"Earth to Aerith," Tifa called, snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face, "this isn't some well-meaning knight! This is Reno! You know, the guy who kills for a living?"

Both Yuffie and Aerith shared a conspirator's smile.

"Well," Aerith drawled, standing abruptly and brushing away the dust had settled onto her skirt, "we'll have to look after her then. It is, after all, at the Golden Saucer, so what if you went on a date with Cloud? That way, we can all keep on the look-out for Yuffie and have fun!"

Tifa's eyes widened in panic.

"But I…there's no…I don't-" she sputtered, staring at her hands.

Aerith clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward, feigning deafness.

"We'll have to distract him somehow," she continues giving into her urges by saving a flying t-shirt from hitting an ant pile, "and I'll be too busy keeping Cait Sith and Barret busy"

Tifa blinked weakly.

"What about Cid, Vincent, and Red; why can't I take them and _you _take care of Cloud?" she mumbled.

It was Aerith's turn to blink and Yuffie's bout to snicker. The girl, wrapped in pink, strode purposefully towards Tifa, leaned down, and settled her glittery gaze on the woman.

"Cause you love him, silly!" she replied simply, her laugh shimmering in the air.

Yuffie could not help but laugh at the apple blush that settled itself comfortably upon Tifa's cheeks. At least she hadn't denied the fact, Yuffie mused, or she'd never have time to get ready for her date with one of the most infamous Turks of all time.

Aerith straightened herself again, a thoughtful finger landing on her cheek. Her eyes settled on both her friends.

"You might even get to kiss him!" she exclaimed happily, smiling at how _both _girls' cheeks grew red at the though of their respective love interests.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: As always, please review!_  
**


	20. Payback

**_A/N: _**_Told ya guys, it'd be quick, didn't I? Believe me, I didn't think it'd be this quick either; my muse just kinda bitch slapped me this morning and this little brainchild was the result. Hope you all enjoy reading this one as much as I did__writing it!_

_**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII is property of Square-Enix, which brings me to break the Ten Commandments. (Though I suppose it's okay to "covet thy neighbors goods" because I don't live in Japan!)_

_ **Note: **This piece is a companion to **Ticket**, which was **Entry #14- Radio Cassette Player**. I'd suggest you go check that one out (it's a very quick read) or you won't understand the premise of this one.  
_

**

* * *

Entry #20: The Road Home -** _Payback_

"Hey, Joe, slide a couple of shot glasses down here!"

The balding bartender grinned and nodded, wiping off a few glasses near him with his cleaning rag. He obliged the rousing drunks, watching as they emptied bottle after bottle and wallet after wallet.

_Tonight's going to be a good night…_

"Hey gramps," an annoying voice pressed, "you got any karaoke?"

_Maybe not._

"Sure we do, ma'am," he replied politely, the vein near his temple pulsing ever so slightly.

The young woman, clad in green and accessorized by what appeared to be a sullen Turk, grinned and place 50 gil on the counter.

"Well, turn it on!" the redhead growled after a short silence, "We ain't got all night…"

The barkeeper blinked and nodded, hitting a button under the bar that lit up the karaoke button. He would have instructed the odd looking couple to press the power button, but by the time he looked up, the raven-haired youth was practically shoving a microphone down her counterpart's throat.

After they had selected a sappy song that made all the males in the room wince in sympathetic pain, the woman sashayed her way over to the bar, ordering a gin tonic.

The bartender couldn't resist.

"Why?" he croaked, the pain of the redhead on stage emanating throughout the whole room.

"Because he needs to know how embarrassing it is to have people hear you sing." Yuffie replied simply.

"My heaaart will go on and ooooooonnnnnn!"

The man winced.

"Isn't he a Turk?" the barkeep inquired, eyes running up and down the length of her partner's suit.

"Yup." She answered quickly, eyes gleeful.

The man sputtered.

"How did you get one of the most feared-?"

"I'm his girlfriend." She cut off, her hands rubbing themselves in maniacal delight.

Needless to say, the barkeeper grabbed a tall glass, the three bottles of most hard-hitting liquors he had, and a bowl of peanuts. He had almost hesitated pouring all three liquors into one glass, worried that the man might try to drive home and get himself killed. At the very least, he would have a major hangover the next morning.

So, naturally, he dumped all three into the glass: most males would gladly accept a hangover if it made them forget, if only for a few hours, that their girlfriends had made them sing Celine Dion.

And hell, if he did kill himself on the road home, he should count it among his blessings.

**- End -**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: As always and yet again, review!_  
**


	21. Anniversary

**_A/N: _**_And, voila, another entry! I really want to get this done before school starts just because I never have time. Between two jobs, mostly all A.P. classes, a boyfriend, and three bestfriends who can't stand the sight of their other two counterparts, I really have no time to right. Know that I probably zone off a lot in Calculus, so I will still be writing at least! (Math is the devil.)_

_**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII and all components of the franchise belong to Square-Enix. _

**

* * *

**

**Entry #21: Violence, Pillage/Plunder, Extortion - **_Anniversary_

Yuffie is pissed.

Two years. Two years today. He had promised. He'd said he'd be there. She had threatened him. Castration. Missing materia. The couch.

She cooked. Chicken parmesan with steamed broccoli. She didn't even _like _broccoli!

She had worn heels and a little black dress. She had scattered rose petals all over the damn place, risking an allergic reaction to…_nature stuff_. For him, all for him. With all the icing and whip cream, she was even willing to get yeast infection from him.

And he wasn't there. She sat at the table, the angry drumming of her fingers punctuating angry glances of dying candlesticks and the clock.

She was in the process of tossing out his television when she heard the door turn.

He had come, but he was covered in blood. He had cuts and scraps on his skin, and the crooked smirk that usually graced his features was gone.

Yuffie sets the television on the ground and approaches him slowly, eyeing him carefully. She makes her way to the kitchen sink and starts warming wet rags.

"I made dinner." She states, relieved when he sits down in a chair.

"I can see." He replies, toneless.

Yuffie wrings the rags quickly.

She dabs at the angry red marks. Some fade. Some stay. She can see the bouquet he holds tightly in his hand.

"You didn't forget?"

He chuckles.

"Two years with one woman? Kinda hard to forget, babe."

She smiles.

"What happ-?"

"Yuff?"

"Yeah?"

He cups her cheek.

"Happy anniversary."

Yuffie is so surprised that she blinks. There's a silence and a slow kiss.

"I made broccoli."

"I thought you hat-?"

She grins.

"Happy anniversary."

**- End -**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: __Guess what this note is for? You guessed it! Now follow your own thoughts and review! (You know you wanna...)_**  



	22. Lazy Sunday Mornings

**_A/N: _**_Hello all! Sorry that it's been awhile: I got an extention for this challenge because I simply could not come up with twelve one-shots in three days. (I'm good, but not that good!) So, my updates have slowed a bit. Anyway, I started tearing up at this one because it reminds me of a simliair break-up I went through awhile back, sooo...yeah. I hope you all enjoy it._

** _Disclaimer: _**_Final Fantasy VII isn't mine. Imagine that!_**  
**

**Entry # 22: Cradle – **_Lazy Sunday Mornings_

Reno is not used to lazy Sunday mornings.

As he lies languidly in her bed, Reno stares at the ceiling fan. He knows he should get up, get showered, and get out. He knows that he should be in the office, filing those reports that Elena has been nagging him about for the past two weeks, and that he should be shaking extra salt into Rufus' coffee just to be annoying.

He knows he should because he promised to be in the office during this particular lazy Sunday morning.

The sound of fizzling pancake batter draws his attention away from the ceiling fan and to the door. The smell of another mediocre breakfast wafts through the narrow hallway into the room and elicits a crooked smirk. She really is quite a terrible cook, but Reno finds himself excited for another bout of lumpy biscuits and runny eggs.

He likes the bad food because he likes lazy Sunday mornings.

He throws the covers aside and wanders to the kitchen, her soft humming greeting him along with the soft glow of early morning light. She is washing the pan and setting it into the dishwater, a small smile on her lips. She nods at him and makes fun of his hair, mused from the nightly romps. He grins and makes fun of her apron in response, pinching her backside. She frowns and yells at him, but he takes her in his arms, cradling her lithe form. He laughs out loud at her childish rants and calls her his little maid, wincing as she whacks his arm with the still-hot spatula.

He laughs because she's like no one else on lazy Sunday mornings.

She tells him that Godo is getting sicker and Reno nods nonchalantly. She mentions that she has to go to a meeting with the counsel that evening and she won't be home until late. It's the fifth time this month that they've called her back to Wutai, but Reno assures her it's alright, telling her that he and Rude had plans that night anyway. She presses a quick kiss to his cheek and heads for the shower, poking her finger into his eggs because she knows it annoys him as she goes.

He stares at his eggs because he knows that they will not have many more lazy Sunday morning left.

So when Yuffie moves out of their apartment and into the palace a year later, Reno is at a loss. He stares at the boxes and her tears and takes a deep drag of the slow-burning cigarette that he twirls between his fingers. She says she is sorry and that he can come visit her, but they both know that he cannot. He drops a light kiss on her forehead and walks out of the apartment, wrinkled coat thrown over his shoulder.

He shouldn't have gotten used to those damn lazy Sunday mornings.

**- End -**

**_A/N: As always, please, please review! Feedback is a nice gesture, and I'm sure you're all very nice people. _  
**


	23. Totally Legal

**_A/N: _**_I will be the first to admit that this is not my best work - I'm writing it with four hours of sleep and thirty minutes of prep AND writing time, but since my sister is home, I've had to fight tooth and nail for the comp in the basement. (My own is broken...again.) Anyway, I hope this is enough to tide you guys over and that it's not too terrible._

_**Disclaimer: **All profitable FFVII characters and settingg belong to Square-Enix._

**  
**

**  
**

**Entry #23: Candy – **_Totally Legal_

"Hey, old man."

Reno swiveled in his bar stool, his vision blurry. The whiskey bottle he clutched in his hand sloshed along with him in his action. His eyes landed on a young woman with mid-length raven hair and smiled lopsidedly.

"I ain't that old." He replied, motioning the bartender for another glass.

Yuffie grinned and propped herself on the barstool next to him.

"Yeah, and I'm mature and responsible enough to run my own country." She replied sarcastically, smiling brilliantly at the barkeep.

Reno snorted into his glass.

"Good thing Godo hasn't kicked the can then, huh?"

Yuffie elbowed him.

"So what brings you around here, Turkey? Last I heard you were still Rufus' bitch," the young woman teased, reaching for the bottle.

Reno shrugged.

"Still the same shit," he replied roughly, taking another swig from his dark amber glass, "trying to build an honest Shinra."

Yuffie grinned yet again.

"Because the assistance of the Turks is going to help with that!" she called out, bemused.

Reno frowned and turned towards her.

"Why are you here anyway," he asked, annoyance laced in the wide sweep in his arm as he indicated the bar, "Aren't you too young?"

Yuffie glared at him.

"First of all you geezer," she retorted, smacking him lightly on the arm, "I'm nineteen and _totally _legal. Second, the bar's in _my _country. My question is what the hell are _you _doing _here_?"

Reno smirked before downing the rest of his glass.

"I'm a Turk, babe," he replied, one flaming eyebrow quirked in amusement, "do you really want me to answer that?"

Yuffie grinned a little and turned her gaze towards her drink.

"Ah, no talk about serious stuff anyway!" she exclaimed, downing her drink, "drinks are on you and I'm looking to have some fun!"

Reno's smirk grew.

"Some fun, eh?"

Yuffie blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that, you child molester."

Reno chuckled.

"Hey babe, I ain't a perv. Like you said, you're _totally _legal." He shot back, brushing against her bare shoulder as he reached for the bottle.

"You wish old man!" she returned immaturely.

Reno made a point to let his gaze travel the length of her slender body, taking in her well-defined legs, shapely waist, slight chest, and angular face.

"I've had better looking fucks." He replied airily, turning back to his drinks.

Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms. She threw the Gil on the counter and glared at him, getting up to make her way towards the door. Her exit was quick and clean; Reno had never seen her move so fast. Still, he remained motionless, watching her walk out without a word while ordering a scotch.

Four months and a serious relationship attempt with Yuffie later, he still blamed the scotch for the apology and the box of chocolates he had sent her the next day.

**- End -**

**_A/N: As always, PLEASE review!_  
**


	24. Brownies

**_A/N: _**_Hello all! I know I promised a faster update than this, but my boyfriend came back from vacation sick, and because he is the eqivalent of plague when it comes to my immune system, I've been violently sick for the past couple of days. Therefore, alot of my projects have been put on a (small) hold__because school is starting, and I need to get four papers written in the four days I have left. Anyway, my apoligies to you all and hopefully this, the sixth chapter of HOFH, and my co-authored fic will all be up and done by mid-September._

_**Disclaimer: **All profitable material of FFVII is property of Square-Enix._

**Entry #24: Good Night - **_Brownies_

Reno waved at the informant as he exited her apartment quietly. Edge was a town where secrets were both hard to keep and hard to obtain, so meeting girls like her who could do both not only infinitely helped the slow rise of the New Shinra, but kept Reno very amused.

He shoved his curled fists into his pockets, whistling to himself as he made a mental note to pick up cigarettes. His iced green eyes surveyed the dark street warily; the city wasn't Midgar, but it was close enough. He re-checked his EMR; he had used it so much that it suffered a short outage and needed a repair. As he turned to remove it from his belt, his cell phone rang.

"Yo." He stated simply, flipping the phone casually up to his ear.

"Reno?" a feminine voice questioned, timid.

"Hey babe."

"Be on your guard; Edge is kinda dangerous at night." The woman warned nervously and Reno's mouth twitched in amusement at her concern.

"Because ten years as a Turk hasn't taught me to be careful in dark alleys already..." He replied sarcastically, shouldering the phone as he adjusted his nightstick's settings.

The girl squeaked indignantly.

"Yeah, well, you have a way of attracting trouble, old man."

Reno chuckled.

"I ain't old." He retorted, smacking his EMR against the wall because the switch was broken, "you're just young."

"Shut the hell up, Geezer. Here I am worrying about your safety and you repay my kindness by giving me nothing but shit. I just wanted to make sure that you were alive." The woman huffed back, both annoyed and entertained.

"I'm breathin' babe," Reno replied, smiling triumphantly when the electric current jumped to life, "if I show up alive next time, do I get a prize?"

"I hope you're talking about brownies, you perv, cause that's about all I'm willing to give you." she shot back, her voice wavering.

Reno smirked.

"That's too bad," he trailed off suggestively, motioning widely with his hands, "I'm more of a cookie man myself."

There was a loud "Ugh!" and the click of a dial tone and Reno knew that she had hung up on him. He grinned and flipped the phone shut, shoving it into his pockets.

"Night Yuffie." He called into the night air, shutting off the electric current and resuming his hunt for cigarettes.

**- End -**

**_A/N: As always, feedback is great and I believe all of you are capable of great things...review!_**


	25. Supplies

_**A/N: **I know I said I was going to take my time, but I wanted to get this one up! My best friend and boyfriend have taken it upon themselves to nurse me back to health, and with those lovely boys support, I can actually breathe. (And, therefore, update!) Enjoy. This is also a follow-up piece to **Entry #19 - Blush.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII is property of Square-Enix.  
_

**Entry # 25: Fence - **_Supplies_

Tifa leans back quietly onto the glass wall that surrounds Midgar, pressing her back against the cool surface to beat the heat. They have stopped in city for supplies, and while she waits at the rally point just beyond the gate, everyone has gone inside to tend to unfinished business. The red glow of Meteor, which hangs low in the cobalt sky, casts on ominous shadow on the rolling plains before her and she sighs softly into her hands.

Aerith is visiting her mother, no doubt. Cloud will be hunting for supplies, Cid for cigarettes. Barret will be hanging around Shinra HQ with a pensive Vincent, swearing at the building as if the structure itself was responsible for all the hardships that the burly man had faced. Nobody knows where the hell Cait Sith heads off to on excursions like these, and everybody trusts Red XIII enough not to ask.

Yuffie always says that she has a cousin to visit, but both Tifa and Aerith know better. They covered for her the night of the Gold Saucer because she had seemed so happy and Aerith had been so insistent, but even now Tifa fears the reactions of the men, should they find out that Yuffie was "flirting with enemy".

It isn't until she sees them walk towards the gate hand-in-hand, unaware of her presence, that she decides that she will cover for Yuffie again. Tifa cannot help but envy that they are happy in such a dire situation, and when Yuffie's giggle rings out and Reno's smirk surfaces, the chocolate haired woman smiles to herself.

Sure he's a Turk; she finds herself muttering as he presses a chaste kiss to Yuffie's pale cheek, but at least she's happy. And she can't help but like him just a little bit when he commands the younger girl to not die before she becomes legal.

**- End -**

**_A/N: As always, please review!_  
**


	26. Infidelity

**_A/N: _**_Between this and **Hardscrabble, **can you see I haven't been feeling so hot lately? I'll try and get a happy one-shot out sooner or later...  
_

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_Final Fantasy isn't mine!_**  
**

**Entry 26: If Only I Could Make You Mine - **_Infidelity_

Yuffie swings her shuriken high, the moonlight slipping over her lithe form like a glove. Her sweat soaks her bangs, tickling her damp forehead as the breeze blows. She aims for his fiery head, but misses. He hold his hands up in protest, insisting that he was drunk and that she couldn't get mad at him for it.

She tosses small ninja stars towards his two-timing figure, swearing at him, the perfume that seems to be ingrained upon his skin, and the blonde hair on his jacket. They fight and dance: kicking and punching and twirling in their frustrations. She whirls in the air like smoke and his eyes burned like cigarette ash.

She heaves a sob and yanks her Conformer from a nearby tree trunk. She hoists the heavy weapon over her shoulder, wiping stubbornly at her long, dark eyelashes. He moves towards her, but her hands fly towards her materia slots. Reno backs off as she readjusts her green bandana, swearing to herself angrily when she discovers tiny cuts on her hand.

She storms off towards the AVALANCHE camp angrily and leaves an amused and slightly heart broken Reno, arm broken and lipstick smeared on his face.

**- End -**

**_A/N: __As always, please review!_****  
**


	27. Wake Up

**_A/N: _**_Well, school's started! This little ficlet here is the product of boredom in Calculus, so it should be good. I'm pretty proud of it anyway. Well, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **All profitable material of Final Fantasy VII is property of Square-Enix._

**  
**

**Entry #27: Overflow – **_Wake Up_

He studies her features carefully, the early morning sunlight casting a gleam on her pale cheeks. Her feathery dark hair falls over closed eyelids and her breath is hitting the curve of his scar-etched shoulder. He shifts to accommodate her flighty nature: even in her sleep she moves and speaks as if she's awake.

Angular features peak out from under raven hair and eyelashes and he presses a small kiss to the end of a sharp nose. There are light brown freckles that hide underneath the skin, and even as she had moaned his name in the dark like a woman, he smiles at how much she still is a girl.

She is an expanse of clean skin: a canvas devoid of all the paints and knicks that life had so kindly bestowed him. She is covered and wrapped in unmarred milk, her soft hands cradled by his calloused own. It's not that she hasn't seen hardships; he berates himself as he brushes a hand over her cheek. It's that she's got better luck than him. They both know it: know that when he walks into their apartment bloodied and quiet; they both know that her smooth, naked body looks odd next to his own.

He is almost disgusted with her purity, but when her lavender eyes open and she kisses his him good morning, a little bubble in his chest presses against heavily against his heart. She does not ask where his wounds come from nor does she question his silences. She sews up his cuts and kisses away his tears in a way that no woman can, in a way where he is willing to deal with her terrible cooking and her inexperience.

Reno can bear her and her irritatingly innocent girl-woman nature because she kisses him good morning while joking about his morning breath. She can steal and laugh and cry and act like a child in a way that he not only is amused, but he enjoys. She can lie against his bed and seduce him with her beauty and yet she can curl up against his pillow like a young girl.

And when she glances up at him with love in her eyes, the bubble pressing against his chest bursts: his protectiveness, disgust, and affection for the ninja girl washing over him like waves.

**- End -**

**_A/N: As always, please review! Feedback is helpful and we're almost at the end!_**


	28. Green and White

**_A/N: _**_Hello all! I'm telling ya, math is a great creative force for my writing. I get so bored that my thoughts wander and here we are! I apoligize to all my male fans, though I doubt they exist at this point, for the uncomfortable subject. Have fun!'_

_**Disclaimer: **All profitables are Sqaure-Enix._**  
**

**Entry #28 – Wada Calcium CD3 – **_Green and White_

He stared in horror at his medicine cabinet, the glaring brand name laughing triumphantly in his face. Sure, Yuffie had been invited to leave some of her things at his place: hairbrushes, toothbrush, deodorant, and a ratty ass teddy bear he had been smart enough not to comment on. Hell, he had even been planning to ask her to move in with him!

But this…_this _is just too much.

He had watched as his apartment had slowly died: his singing bass fish traded for ornate frames and clothes that somehow had found their way into the hamper. The toilet seat suddenly became an accent color to his bathroom walls and there was food in his fridge that _weren't _microwavable.

But he'd be damn if he let her stamp out his male pride like _this_!

He made his way into the living room, the offending box in hand. Yuffie was painting her toenails under the soft light of the lamp, chewing mindlessly on the bangs that fell just below her chin. He tossed the box onto the coffee table, catching her attention, and crossing his arms expectantly.

She stared back at him blankly.

"Can I help you?" she asked, good-naturedly, eyes flitting between boyfriend and container.

Reno pointed to the box and Yuffie's eyebrow arched in amusement.

"We call them tampons, Reno." She stated clearly, motioning widely with her hands.

The fiery haired man released a strangles scream.

"I know what they are," he exclaimed hotly, nudging at the box with his foot, "what's_ it_ doing in my bathroom?"

Yuffie grinned.

"I use them, silly!" she replied sweetly, smiling at yet another yelp of pain.

"Well, you can't use _my _bathroom cabinet for _those _things anymore!" he countered, his voice urgent and pleading, crossing and uncrossing his arms.

Yuffie giggled at his reaction.

"Of course, sweetie," she brushed off in a tiny voice, moving to pick up her nail polish bottle again.

Reno's eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Even the Wada Calcium CD3," he added.

She waved her hand at him, not even bothering to look up.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She responded, resuming her hair-chewing, nail-painting session.

Satisfied, Reno made his way to the balcony, itching for his hourly nicotine fix.

"Reno?"

He turned.

"Yes?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I discharge gooey blood every single month and you've totally been down there and everything!"

And the raven-haired woman's laugh rang out triumphantly, long after he had bolted for the balcony door, face green and the knuckles clutching at his lighter white.

**- End -**

**_A/N: As always, don't forget to review!_  
**


	29. Dizzy

**_A/N: _**_This was really fun to write because when I got the inspiration for it, I fell in love. I hope you guys do to!_

_**Disclaimer:** All profitables ones are Sqaure-Enix._**  
**

**Entry #29: The Sound of Waves – **_Dizzy_

When Elena had taught him how to dance, she had told him to move like water. She said that romance, and therefore dance, should be fluid, encasing, comforting. He should hold a girl close and cuddle with her; that grace was the key. That's how a girl would know that you loved her; that you put her above all else.

But he could never bring himself to dance like that; not with Yuffie anyway.

He used to fling her across dance floors, grinning as her laugh rang out and the bar cheered. They used to whirl around and around; past counters and over tables. She'd twist her hips slightly to the left when he threw her out, and would press the tip of her nose to his shoulder when he pulled her close. She'd giggle and grin and he'd blame the whiskey for missing a step, pulling her in for a slobbery kiss as all the drunks roared in amused laughter.

They'd pause between those minuets in the dirty Edge bars, dizzy from spinning and grinning like mad. She'd steady herself, hand gripping his forearm and his resting on the slight plump of her bottom. She'd slap him, threaten him, and tease him: all the while grinning as she grinded herself against him. They'd call for another round of shots for everyone in the bar; exclaiming that the good ol' King of Wutai was picking up the tab.

If friends of partners asked, they'd say it was a contest: no, they weren't dancing; they had just been trying to see who would get so dizzy that they'd vomit first. They'd assure lovers and family that no, she wasn't with a Turk and, no, he could find a piece of meat better than that.

But they'd whirl and twirl and laugh with shot glasses in one hand, and their lies in the other: darting around each other like flames, their spins and their twirls violent and needy, hands bruising rather than holding and feet kicking more than they were sliding.

They had kissed one night in Wutai while the bar was packed and he had thrown her over his shoulder, carrying her home at the urging of the rowdy and very drunk crowd.

And the next morning he woke up with a note telling him thanking him for a great night, accusing him of old man pervasion, and reminding him to buy her a toothbrush for when she stayed at his house. He had grinned at her "kthanx!" and reminded himself to be sure to stop by the market for a kiddy toothbrush.

So when she suggested they head back to his place one night in the dim lights of the bar, Reno grinned to himself. He dragged her out of the bar amidst the leering hoots of the drunks, smirking at them as he pulled Yuffie out into the night sky. He took both her hands and spun her out underneath the light post that shined over the bar, twisting and coiling her in front of him, behind him, beside him. She giggled and he dipped his head in to kiss her, pulling her close.

She sighed and he began to sway her gently. His hands rested on her hips and he perched his chin upon the tip of her head and they moved like ripples, slow and circular. He arched her around him gracefully and cuddled up against her, smiling at her surprise at his sudden grace.

And when she whispered that she was in love with him, Reno could swear he'd heard the ocean.

**- End -**

**_A/N: As always, please review!_  
**


	30. Velvet Box

**_A/N:_**_ And here we are, folks! Lucky # 30!_ _I just want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers: without your constant encouragement, I don't know how I would have made it through this challenge. To be honest, I'm sorry I could not come up with a better last entry for you all, but I figured as long as I was trying to get inspired, it would elude me. And hey, Fushia, at least I have time to finish that outline now! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_All profitables belong to Square-Enix._

**Entry #30 Kiss - **_Velvet Box_

She had tricked him into this. 

It began with the planning. He wanted to get her something nice, something he knew she'd love. He'd scoured all of Edge, Costa del Sol, hell, even the Icicle Inn. When he's found the right shop, the salesman has attacked him: rhinestones and zirconium galore. But Reno had shaken his head. He was going to buy her something nice if it killed him, and as he examined the prices of some of the more expensive objects, he held the vague notion that it just might.

When he had selected it, he asked for a nice box. A velvet one, dark and purple, that was just big enough to slip into his pocket.

When he presented it to her over a nice dinner, she had been ecstatic. He had expected waterworks and lots of squealing, but he had definitely not anticipated her diving across the table, giggling into his chest.

Little did he know that he'd become her show dog for the next couple of months.

She'd shown it to Tifa first, who squealed in a manner as deafening as Yuffie's had been, informing him of a great job and that Yuffie would love and cherish his gift forever. Cid had said that it was as good as the ball-and-chain itself, and even Vincent had nodded in approval. Elena had stared blankly at the object, confused as to Reno's intentions, and even pulled him back after work one night to ask him if he was absolutely sure.

After all, she had jokingly continued, that object could be the death of him.

So when he mentioned that she looked fatter than normal one morning, he realized that Elena had been right. As he ran from the roaring creature, cringing at the sound of crushing metal and screams of terror, Reno could not help but question his decision:

An engagement ring would have been so much more safer than a rare Bahamut materia.

**- End -**

**_A/N: As always, please review! (And for those of you who have consecutively throughout the story, thanks so much!)_**


End file.
